Robotic surgery systems are used to perform minimally invasive robotic surgical procedures. Should one of the robotic surgical arms fail for some reason, it is desirable to replace it as quickly as possible to continue the surgery and/or perform additional procedures. If one of a plurality of robotic surgical arms of the system is not being used, it may be used to swap out the failing arm. Alternatively, a spare robotic surgical arm may be used to swap out a defective or failing robotic surgical arm. In some other cases, a robotic surgical arm may be swapped out for maintenance, adjustments, and/or cleaning. As a typical robotic surgical arm is relatively heavy, swapping out a robotic surgical arm is difficult and time consuming for one person. Thus, there is room for improvement in robotic surgical systems to ease the swapping of robotic surgical arms into and out of a robotic surgical system.